Fuego cruzado
by Hueto
Summary: Varitas arriba. Reverencia. Diez pasos atrás... ¡Que empiece el Duelo! (Drabbles 155w para el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)
1. A quien corresponda

**Disclaimer: No lucro con los personajes de JK, sólo ella puede hacer éso.**

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (Primera ronda)_

* * *

A quien corresponda:

Los recuerdos me golpean como armas de asedio al intentar dormir. Al despertar me encuentro con pedazos de lo que fue mi vida. Llevo años uniéndolos y me he llegado a conocer un poco. No me he gustado.

Como un camaleón, me camuflé en la vida de personas más impactantes y valientes que yo, robando la gloria que les pertenecía, llevándolos al mismo mundo de delirio en el que me encuentro. Yo me busqué lo que se me vino encima.

Tardé demasiado en librarme de mi propia maldición. Incluso con la ayuda de San Mungo por medio siglo, con trabajos recuerdo la mitad de mi vida, soy un náufrago en una isla desierta. He malgastado mi existencia.

Sólo me queda expresarles con el último de mis alientos, la eterna vergüenza y profundo arrepentimiento que me acompañarán en la eternidad.

Espero que puedan perdonarme en esta vida o en la otra.

Gilderoy Lockhart.


	2. Mío

**Disclaimer: JK es dueña del potterverso ahora y siempre. Yo sólo mato a sus personajes.**

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (Segunda ronda)_

* * *

 **Mío**

* * *

─No tienes que ir.

Él se incorporó de la cama y suspiró, habían tenido aquella conversación demasiadas veces.

─Le debo mucho a Hogwarts.

«No tu vida» Pensó Katrina, aunque era inútil decirlo. Viktor estaba decidido a pelear una batalla que no le correspondía sólo porque _ésa_ se lo pidió.

─Déjame ir contigo.

─Tu lugar está aquí, tu padre me mataría si te saco del colegio antes de acabar tu último curso.

─Mi lugar está a tu lado.

Viktor le sonrió condescendiente y besó su frente. Katrina se apartó. Estaba claro que había fracasado en todos los sentidos, Viktor estaba corriendo hacia una zorra egoísta que no sabía cuándo dejar al hombre de otra en paz.

─Entonces toma ─, le puso la bufanda de Durmstrang con suavidad ─para que recuerdes a quién perteneces.

La tela roja comenzó a enroscarse en su cuello. Katrina, varita en alto, vio su obra con satisfacción.

No tendría que compartirlo nunca más.

* * *

Pues bien, decía que debía ser con el uniforme del colegio, mas no decía de cuál. Y como a Krum siempre le han gustado menores pues he puesto a Katrina de la edad de Hermione. 

Un gustazo participar el el Club de Duelo y un honor competir contra Miss Lefroy. 

H


	3. Bestia

**Disclaimer: JK es dueña del potterverso ahora y siempre. Yo sólo mato a sus personajes (al parecer una y otra vez).**

 _Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. (Tercera ronda)_

* * *

 **Bestia**

Harry se estremeció y no tenía nada que ver con la corriente que azotaba la torre de Astronomía. Con lo que sí tenía que ver era con Draco bajando sus pantalones y desvelando lo que más le gustaba de él. Esa cosa preciosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche. La mejor tanga de Draco, la del elefante.

La trompa del artilugio se movió junto con su dueño de un lado al otro hipnotizándole. Se sentía más ansioso que un ave a punto de ser transformado en el salón de Mcgonagall. Entonces Draco apretó un botón y el elefante barritó. Un grave y fuerte sonido que le erizó la piel.

—Grr —Draco le enseñó lo dientes y él no pudo más. Dio un paso atrás para tenderse en el suelo pero no sintió nada bajo los pies. —¡Harry!

Mientras caía maldijo a todos y a todo. Era un héroe por Merlín. No podía morir virgen.

* * *

Literalmente ya no puedo más. Tenía que sacar éste reto de mi sistema porque le he estado dando demasiadas vueltas. Es lo que ha salido, así que a cruzar los dedos.

Un honor competir contra Nalnyatrix que por cierto me encanta como escribe.

H


	4. Repudiado

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es dueña del Potterverso ahora y siempre. Yo sólo quiero llevarme a Sirius a mi casa.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la tercera edición del Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Primera ronda:** Estados de ánimo. (miedo)

* * *

 **Repudiado**

─No te atrevas ─al escuchar la voz de su madre bajó la maleta.

─ ¿O qué?

La punta de la varita de Walburga se acercó amenazante al tapiz del salón. Sirius rió, no era la primera vez que lo amenazaba con aquello.

El hilo comenzó a humear.

Sirius miró estupefacto el agujero ceniciento y después a su madre. Por fin había pasado.

Ya no era un juego, no más batirse en duelo con Regulus, no más destrozar la oficina de Orion ni teñir la ropa de Kreacher de rosado. Toda esperanza se desvaneció.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda lentamente, su madre no movía un músculo. Sirius caminó hacia la salida como sonámbulo, por puro instinto azotó la puerta antes de salir.

La calle se le antojaba más oscura y peligrosa que nunca, tembloroso sacó su varita.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

No era un Black.

No era nadie.

Estaba solo.

 _Mentira, aún eres un merodeador._


	5. ¿Otra vez, Patricia?

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo hago que se desmayen de amor._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Personaje: Patricia Stimpson_

* * *

 **¿Otra vez, Patricia?**

—Ahí viene —dijo Alicia dándole un codazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Patricia lo miró, de inmediato se puso blanca y comenzó a sudar, su amiga frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes que ésa no es una reacción saludable verdad?

Pero no lo podía evitar, cada que miraba a Fred Weasley el corazón se le detenía unos momentos para después acelerar vertiginosamente. George la miró de reojo y sonrió, diciéndole algo a su gemelo en el oído. Fred volteó y a Patricia se olvidó cómo respirar. El profesor Flitwick entró en ese momento agitando su varita con gran pomposidad.

—Muy bien, el día de hoy revisaremos un encantamiento fundamental para sus TIMOS —anunció con voz chillona.

Fred no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si estuviera esperando algo, las manos se le enfriaron y entumieron instantaneamente. Él le sonrió con aplomo y ella no pudo más, cayó de bruces en su pupitre, el mundo volviéndose negro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Patricia Stimpson estudió con Fred y George Weasley y durante el año de los TIMOS se desmayaba continuamente. Fred decía que era por los nervios de los exámenes, yo decidí que se desmayaba cada que le veía porque estaba loca por él**. **MUY loca y posiblemente enferma.**


	6. Antes del impacto

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo detallo su muerte._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Frase final:_ « _P_ _ero ya era imposible distinguir quién era uno y quién era otro._ » —Rebelión en la granja, George Orwel.

* * *

 **Antes del impacto.**

—¡Vuelve aquí gusano! —vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando atraparle antes de que desaparezca, pero sus manos no encuentran más que aire. El cobarde se había ido.

No le dio tiempo de enfurecerse como es debido porque la luz morada lo golpeó en el pecho con tal fuerza que cayó hacia atrás completamente aturdido. Sintió un agudo dolor en los pies y se alarmó de lo rápidamente que se extendía por sus piernas y torso. Su vista se nublaba, los oídos le zumbaban y el maleficio lo inmovilizaba dolorosamente, lentamente.

Un par de sombras volaban por encima y les apuntó con su varita, pero el viento se la arrebató de la mano entumecida y el veterano de mil batallas siguió cayendo al vacío. Con la mirada empañada vio las sombras de amigos y enemigos volar lejos de él. Recurrió a su ojo mágico, pero ya era imposible distinguir quién era uno y quién era otro.


	7. ¿Por qué siempre las más bonitas?

_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo arruino la relación entre Phineas Nigellus y una tal Greta._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Quinta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **¿Por qué siempre las más bonitas?**

Phineas suspira aliviado cuando Gretel entra a la biblioteca.

Ella se sienta y saca un par de pergaminos. El olor de su cabello invade sus sentidos y aunque está hablando, a penas pone atención. Prefiere imaginar cómo se verán sus tobillos bajo aquella enorme falda.

—Lamento haber tardado, es que desde la mudanza mis padres no quieren recibir correo vía lechuza. Es la tercera vez en dos años que se cambian por mi culpa y quise pedir permiso para ir a Hogsmade a enviar una carta por el correo regular.

—¿Regular? —Phineas sí que escuchó aquello y se alejó de un salto, como si de pronto ella tuviese dos cabezas. Las palabras de sus padres resonando en su cráneo.

—Muggle —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido, retándolo a decir algo. No lo hizo, simplemente se levantó y se marchó—. ¿Phineas en serio? —gritó ella.

—No te he dado permiso de usar mi nombre. Asquerosa _sangresucia_.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: No se me ocurre en éste momento, después de un día nefasto y con privación de sueño, una manera más corta de matar el amor. Así que he aquí mi historia. Yo espero que Greta lo haya hechizado por lo menos. Besos abrazos y deseos de que jamás tengan que ir a sacar su pasaporte en una oficina de México.**

 **H**


	8. Y whisky de fuego

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Sexta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Una profecía, una mirada y whisky de fuego.**

* * *

El partido era tortura. La snitch no aparecía y una bludger le había dado en la espinilla, pero todo aquello parecía insustancial en vista de que era hombre muerto.

—Una bola de fuego caerá del cielo salvándole antes de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, de otra forma morirá —aquella voz no lo dejaba en paz. Si, era un mamón que creía en la adivinación, pero a quién no le da repelúz que predigan su muerte con tanta precisión.

Haciendo eco de sus oscuros pensamientos, una sombra cubrió el sol y un rugido erizó su piel. Un bola de fuego chino descendió en picada sobre el estadio posándose en uno de los aros. No lo podía creer, las alarmas sonaron pero no se movió.

—¡Cúbrete idiota! —Le gritó un pelirrojo pasando en escoba por encima de él, lanzando hechizos y robándole el aliento.

Después contaría que así empezó todo, una profecía, una mirada y whisky de fuego.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Pues mamón es una palabra horrible para una historia y por primera vez voy a tener que acordarme dónde dejé los códigos de lanzamiento de mis armas nucleares para acabar con ese búnker de la moderación. He dicho.


	9. Tan fuerte como siempre

_Esta pequeña escena participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la Sexta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Versus:** MeriAnne y Bell

 **Frase inicial:** _«Todo lo que ella tiene ahora son solo cinco fotografías y demasiados (sus) recuerdos»_ en **Cinco Fotografias** de **_kisses rain_**

* * *

 **Tan fuerte como siempre.**

* * *

Todo lo que ella tiene ahora son solo cinco fotografías y demasiados (sus) recuerdos.

Se ha aferrado a ellos tan fuerte que se le ha arrugado el corazón.

La espera eterna se transforma en ganas (ansias) de verle otra vez.

Porque su ropa (de él) sigue ahí, y su olor se ha empeñado en quedarse también.

Las lágrimas (no cesan) siempre quieren seguir fluyendo, pero es el llanto ajeno el que la vuelve a la realidad.

Aparta la mirada de la ventana, sus ojos (arden) escocen.

Sabe que puede quedarse en esa época que ha dejado atrás, encerrarse en su mente y esperar la muerte.

Pero él la necesita.

Nunca pensó que tendría que criar a otra criatura (tan fuerte) como lo había hecho con su pequeña Dora.

Pero su sonrisa inocente es igual a la de sus dos amores y una vez más, (como siempre) le agradece por existir.

Por salvarla de sí misma.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** La protagonista es Andrómeda Tonks, supongo que es un momento cliché sobre lo mucho que extraña a su familia, a su hija y a su esposo por los que dejó todo atrás pero su nieto le recuerda que aún tiene algo por qué vivir, pero en mi defensa quiero decir que esta frase me inspiraba muchísimo para ellos, en verdad no podía dejar de pensar en esta escena aunque lo intenté xD.

Suerte a todos en el duelo.

H


	10. Reflejo

_Esta pequeña escena participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Séptima Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Versus:** Seremoon

 **Concepto:** El mundo creado por J.K visto a través de un espejo con **Peter Pettigrew** como protagonista.

* * *

 **Reflejo**

* * *

—¡Una, dos... tres!

La luz blanca le dio en el pecho. El cuerpo del peludo animal creció hasta revelar una cabeza calva y una figura regordeta.

—¿Cómo se atreven a volver? —gritó el hombre levantándose de un salto.

—Tú eres el que no debió regresar Peter, no hay nada aquí para ti más que una horrible muerte —Remus Lupin sonrió maniático hacia el cielo que seguía nublado, pero en cuanto las nubes dejaran de cubrir la luna obtendría su recompensa, después de tantos años.

—Si no mal recuerdo la última vez tuvieron que huir con la cola entre las patas—dijo Peter con la varita en riste, preparado para defenderse.

—¿La última vez? ¡Ah si! ¿Cuando el idiota de tu amigo murió? —contestó Sirius Black.

—¡No eres digno de mencionar a James! —rugió Peter lanzando un hechizo aturdidor. Quizá tenían razón y moriría aquella noche, pero lo haría defendiendo la memoria de su mejor amigo.


	11. Paciencia

_Esta pequeña escena participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la Séptima Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Versus:** brenic1love

 **Concepto:** Historia basada en el siguiente Trope: "Luna es una vidente que lo sabe todo, si es que eres capaz de entenderla."

* * *

 **Paciencia**

* * *

─Pasa querida ─Luna se hizo a un lado y dejó que la otra mujer atravesara la puerta─. Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero no soporto el olor del incienso. Intento compensarlo con los collares de cuentas ─bromeó.

Milicent la miró estupefacta. Ni siquiera había terminado de _pensar_ que el lugar estaba demasiado bien iluminado y decorado para ser la oficina de una excéntrica vidente cuando Luna ya le había respondido.

─Eh... ─balbuceó.

─No te preocupes, la mayoría se confunden un poco la primera visita ─asegura Luna─. Y la segunda ─murmura bajito dándole la espalda y sentándose tras el escritorio─. ¿Y bien?

─En realidad no es algo muy grave...

─Acertaste al pintarlo ─dijo Luna con calma─.Y sé que parecen oscuras las nubes pero créeme: los iluminará el mismo rayo de luz. Y cuando cese la lluvia el prisma divino les obsequiará un hermoso arcoíris.

Al salir, Milicent Bulstrode tenía más preguntas que nunca.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

La verdad es que me divertí muchísimo con esta Luna vidente y aunque creo que el "enigma" no es tan difícil de descifrar ni mucho menos me da gracia imaginármela hablando en tono Trelawney, sólo que ella predice arcoíris(es?) en lugar de muerte xD.

Suerte a todos.

H


	12. Alguien te observa

_Esta pequeña escena participa en el Duelo #3_ _de la Séptima Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Versus:** Nasuasda

 **Concepto:** Escribir una historia de misterio con frases hechas con múltiplos de cinco palabras.

* * *

 **Alguien te observa  
**

* * *

«Unos pasos más ─se dice a sí misma─. Estás cerca»

Pero es mentira, porque al llegar a la siguiente esquina el camino también está bloqueado. Lleva horas corriendo en círculos.

Intenta calmarse un poco, convencerse de que el laberinto la está poniendo paranoica, pero no puede evitar esa sensación curiosa en la nuca de que alguien la observa de cerca.

Su varita sigue apuntando hacia la derecha, donde tan sólo hay otra pared hecha plantas.

Camina sobre sus pasos hasta la intersección y la sensación aumenta de pronto. No sólo la observan, alguien está detrás.

─¿De dónde saliste? ─pregunta haciéndole frente─. ¿Qué trucos son estos?

Él la ignora por completo, sus ojos ausentes parecen ver a través de ella. Algo no está bien con Krum.

Va a decirle algo más pero la toma del cuello y la tira al suelo.

Susurra un hechizo con voz tenebrosa y el grito de Fleur retumba en la oscuridad.


	13. Adagio

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1_ _de la_ _Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Adagio**

* * *

—¡Quiere intentarlo de nuevo! —exclama el locutor.

—¡Tiene agallas! —dice su compañero—. Recordemos cómo quedó la última vez.

La gente murmura preocupada por la seguridad de Benito Carvaggio, el representante italiano del Abierto de Clavados de Escoba, pues ha anunciado que intentará por tercera vez hacer un Adagio de Melvin.

El atleta italiano de cuarenta y dos años se ha convertido en leyenda a pesar de haberlo logrado tan sólo una vez, pues es el primer mago en hacer un mortal hacia atrás saliendo de parado de manos con caída en split sobre otra escoba.

—¿Crees que lo logre Melvin? —pregunta el segundo comentarista.

—Bueno Rogers, no sé si sabes pero soy algo así como un experto en este movimiento —sonríe Melvin, haciendo reír a la audiencia también—. Y si alguien va a intentarlo con dificultad adicional me alegra que sea el viejo Nito.

Sus palabras son ahogadas por el grito colectivo. Carvaggio ha saltado...


	14. Nos quedamos en casa

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la_ _Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Nos quedamos en casa.**

* * *

—¡Lorcan quítate de ahí! —Rolf toma a su hijo de la playera y lo jala al centro de la lancha—. ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no saques manos ni pies de los vehículos?

—No saqué manos ni pies —replica.

—Tampoco puedes sacar la cabeza idiota —dice su gemelo —. No sabes qué cosa puede saltar y arrancártela. Aunque no sería una gran pérdida —agrega encogiéndose de hombros. Lorcan quiere lanzarse a la yugular de Lysander pero Rolf los mantiene separados con los brazos, una tarea difícil en un espacio tan pequeño.

—¿Cariño? ¿Ayuda? —Pide volteando a buscar a su esposa—. ¡No, por favor! —exclama al notar que Luna tiene medio cuerpo de fuera e intenta atrapar un cangrejo viruliento.

—Las próximas vacaciones nos quedamos en casa —grita Rolf a los niños que chillan emocionados y corren en ayuda de Luna. Nadie le cree.

Es lo que dijo el año pasado. Y el anterior. Y el anterior.


	15. Un vampiro anda suelto

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _3_ _de la Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Un vampiro anda suelto.**

* * *

—¡Pero señor, esto es lo que siempre he querido! —balbucea Quirrell lastimeramente—. Algunos quieren salir del clóset, yo sólo quiero entrar al ataúd.

—¡Concéntrate idiota! —rugió Lord Voldemort desde su posición en la nuca del hombre—. Tenemos que llegar a Inglaterra en unas horas y un traslador te espera. ¡No dejaré pasar la oportunidad de tener un cuerpo sólo para satisfacer tus oscuros fetiches!

—Yo cumplo sus fetiches mi Lord—dijo Quirrell con un hilo de voz—. ¿Recuerda aquella vez que me pidió que le hiciera ya-sabe-qué a Nagini?

—¡Bien! ¡Métenos al condenado ataúd! —gritó Voldemort aliviado de poder ocultar su cara. Quirrell chilló emocionado, produciendo de la nada su kit del vampiro principiante y poniéndose los colmillos de plástico—. Pero antes atrasa la hora del traslador, no quiero llegar a Gringotts con maquillaje gótico.

—¡No soy gótico, soy especial! —se quejó Quirrel.

 _Nota personal: No más ayudantes malvados anunciados en El Profeta._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Pues sí. No me gusta la parodia pero no podía más con esta idea en mi cabeza. Si me voy en esta ronda, me iré sonriendo.


	16. Otra vez doce más uno

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4_ _de la Novena_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **Otra vez doce más uno.**

* * *

Blaise está de mal humor, odia las letrinas, el olor omnipresente a pescado y por sobretodo odia a aquella gitana, que no contenta con aterrorizarlo toda su vida le había hecho viajar casi trescientos años para "hacerle un favor".

—El tap es el baile del alma feliz —Xavier Rastrick interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Y un alma es feliz sólo cuando está enamorada. ¡Gracias Marie-Anne por hacerme el más feliz!—una dulce joven se sonroja en el escenario. Su apariencia no engaña a Blaise, es el mismísmo demonio.

Ella comienza a tocar el pandero y las cuentas de sus múltiples collares destellan con un efecto hipnótico, pero el verdadero espectáculo comienza cuando Xavier comienza a bailar. Blaise está tan embobado que a penas recuerda qué vino a hacer.

Con un movimiento rápido de varita, el bailarín desaparece sin dejar rastro. Marie Anne lo encuentra de inmediato, oscura y siniestra como siempre.

Por supuesto, es viernes trece.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**  
Quiero dar crédito por la idea de la maldición gitana sobre Blaise a **Nasuasda** de quien escribí un remix hace poco y no puedo sacarme toda una historia rara al respecto de la cabeza. También gracias a ella descubrí mi amor por el Pansy/Neville así que te debo mucho mujer. :)


	17. ¿Te estás cagando o no?

« _Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _1_ _de la Décima_ _Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "».

 **¿Te estás cagando o no?**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro?

—No hemos llegado tan lejos estando seguros de las cosas Georgie.

George suspiró, se tapó la nariz y bebió del frasco. Al instante supo que fue mala idea. Un gas demoníaco salió de su trasero propulsándolo casi un metro y provocando un gran estruendo. Los pasos de su madre no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Fred escondiendo toda evidencia.

—Dame un segundo —pidió George incorporándose.

—¡No tenemos un segundo! ¿Te estás cagando o no? —Gritó Fred aventando el frasco por la ventana.

En ese instante Molly Weasley apareció en la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Más les vale..! —de inmediato se tapó la nariz asustada—. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué significa esto?

Tras un segundo de silencio intentando verse inocentes, George salió corriendo hacia el baño con la mano en el trasero. Fred repasó la receta en su cabeza con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _Veneno de Doxy._

 _Vinagre._

 _Pus de Botubérculo._

 _Ciruela machacada._

 _Fluído explosivo de erumpent_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lo siento. Es tarde y esto (por alguna razón muy inmadura) me hizo mucha gracia.

Ba dum taz.


End file.
